


Envy Has No Holidays

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealous Remus Lupin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 小天狼星在一场为他准备的派对上四处调情，莱姆斯没有嫉妒得要死。该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Others, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	Envy Has No Holidays

莱姆斯没有嫉妒。

就在几秒前，“庆祝西里斯恢复自由”的横幅下，西里斯在莫莉脸上亲了一大口。

她是此次自由派对的主办人兼厨师，准备的食物无可挑剔，派对也是莱姆斯和在场大部分人喜欢的那种老式聚会，许多朋友，许多食物，许多音乐和香槟。西里斯一直说这没必要，但被迫搬回老房子的两周里。莱姆斯还是第一次见他这么高兴。莫莉把这所可怕的宅子变成了离阿兹卡班最远的地方，莱姆斯也十分感激。

只不过，好吧，那是个热情十足的狼吻。莱姆斯只是觉得这有点儿不尊重，毕竟，莫莉的丈夫和孩子们还在场呢。莱姆斯并非暗示亚瑟是那类爱吃飞醋的小心眼儿丈夫，毕竟他在西里斯那么做之后还跟其他人一起大笑了起来，但亚瑟是个可敬的男人，或许西里斯不该随便亲吻他的妻子。

而且，唔，如果西里斯打算就此开始亲吻什么人的话……莫莉或者不是个最好的选择，从迷信的角度来说。要是你十多年都没有亲吻过什么人，然后你选择了一个有妇之夫，听起来不太好。但莱姆斯也不清楚西里斯在逃亡途中有没有什么露水情缘，他此前直接默认没有，因为西里斯不太可能冒这样的风险，而且不管莱姆斯怎么想，他明白在许多人眼中西里斯的英俊都已大打折扣。但如果只是在酒吧或者街角逗留几个小时，寻求短暂的慰藉和放松——他最好还是不要想下去了。

不管怎么说，只是一个面颊上的亲吻，太热情了点，没什么，西里斯正需要更多的热情。最近他的状态一直很叫莱姆斯担心，这个派对对大家都是件好事，莱姆斯也该谢谢莫莉。

紧接着西里斯倾身伸长胳膊，突然跟斯内普碰了下杯，大叫“Cheers！”，又赶在对方泼他一脸酒之前消失在金斯莱身后，大口喝掉自己的香槟，留魔药课教授在原地黑漆漆地散发怒气。

这个，莱姆斯想，是他在找回戏弄斯内普的感觉。阿兹卡班在西里斯身上造成了某种撕裂，有时候他看上去像是承载了上百年的苦难，但有的时候，他就像青少年一样不稳定。面对斯内普的时候西里斯的表现往往接近后者，至少这次没人真正受到伤害，而且西里斯笑得像只偷吃了肉排的狗狗。

从前他们缩在隐形衣里等待人们踩进陷阱时，西里斯也是那样一副笑容。今晚西里斯也跟莱姆斯碰了杯，但是在派对开始前，那种友善的、朋友之间的碰杯，作为美好夜晚的预演。倒不是说莱姆斯期待着被西里斯戏弄，但他们的短暂互动确实没附带这样极为生动的片段：西里斯从人缝里偷瞄斯内普气愤难言的脸色，做了个鬼脸，心满意足地寻找下一个目标。

他听说斯内普是来找邓不利多述职的，结果猝不及防地被拖进了派对，这像是阿不思会安排的事，他总认为西弗勒斯需要更多娱乐。莱姆斯觉得这种做法有点多余，斯内普早就不是未成年学生了，他能自己决定自己需要什么娱乐。

莱姆斯平日既没什么闲钱买酒，也没这方面爱好，今晚多喝了两杯，便觉得头晕上脸。他绕到旁边的小桌边拿了两个三明治，冷不防听见一阵犬吠般的大笑，原来是西里斯正和博恩斯女士聊得开心。博恩斯放松地陷在短沙发里，干练的黑色套裙下，修长的双腿仿佛打了个结，把莱姆斯掰成那个姿势肯定会骨折，但她看起来非常闲适。西里斯侧坐在她身边的扶手上，身体倾向她，指间摇晃着一杯红酒，绝对是在调情。

“如果是由你这样的法官主持，”他宝石灰的眼睛暗示性地眨了眨，“我绝对会坚持为自己争取一次审判……”

他又说了些关于法袍和腿的话，那很不雅，莱姆斯半是等待着博恩斯不悦地起身离开，但她咯咯笑了一阵，只半开玩笑地给出警告。西里斯见好就收，朝她举杯致意，喝了酒便离开了。莱姆斯站在原地，盯着博恩斯和她脸上可爱的红晕，对三明治完全失去了兴趣。

阿米莉亚是一位值得尊敬的女士，以司长这个级别来说她很年轻，但威望很高，公正之名远扬，为人颇具魅力，而且单身。评论都说再过十年，她会是魔法部长之位的强力竞争者，如果她有志于此的话。在派对上如此表现，正证明阿米莉亚对社员们的信任，以她的经历这很难得，莱姆斯绝不会因此看轻她。

但西里斯跟博恩斯能认识多久？最多两周，见面的时候就更少了，博恩斯作为魔法法律执行司司长工作繁忙，也是为了避人耳目，她很少到总部来。对一个仅几面之缘且位高权重的女士如此表现，西里斯实在有失分寸，阿兹卡班把他的社交礼仪都碾碎成渣了。

然而西里斯从前也不是什么彬彬有礼的乖男孩，莱姆斯想到，他从前就是这样，精准地找到每个被自己魅力感染的目标，调情取乐，在任何一方陷得太深之前抽身离开。他喜欢有点坏但笑起来光辉灿烂的姑娘——不只是姑娘，莱姆斯十几年前就知道西里斯是双了，他就爱詹姆那款，可惜詹姆笔直得像根箭。

西里斯从不招惹那些纯洁的、会在情人节结结巴巴地给他送巧克力的姑娘，他对她们表现得很无情，不留任何希望，莱姆斯见过她们丢下巧克力哭着跑开，西里斯连礼物都不会拾起来。他决定不该喜欢某人时同决定要对某人掏心掏肺时一样彻底，这既是他的迷人之处，也是他的可怕之处。莱姆斯比任何人都要了解西里斯·布莱克，这就是为什么他从不冒险。

没什么，一点小小放松，无论西里斯还是阿米莉亚都懂得分寸。她同样不会允许一个在逃杀人犯接近自己太过，赞同凤凰社的主张是一回事，这位年轻司长不是会感情用事而拿仕途冒险的类型。

今晚西里斯似乎打定主意要把自己的魅力发挥到极致了，他和海丝佳·琼斯（她还没结婚吗？）互相拍了对方的屁股，从比尔（难道他不是正跟那位布斯巴顿勇士打得火热？）盘子里吃东西，拖着疯眼汉穆迪唱歌（疯眼汉！），跟麦格（她高兴得帽子都歪了）跳舞。后来莱姆斯都不再掩饰自己在盯着看，反正又不是说有人在意他。大家都很开心，唯独这个狼人孤独又可怜，在角落里怒火中烧。

他是屋子里西里斯历史最久的朋友，在那人努力洗清罪名时帮助了他（尽管然后又毁了那个机会），三强争霸赛后收留了拖着不愿入住格里莫广场12号的西里斯几天，两周来还一直努力陪伴对方度过坏情绪，结果从头到尾他得到的只有那晚在尖叫棚屋的一个拥抱。一个完完全全好兄弟式的拥抱。

莱姆斯的香槟又喝完了，他摇摇晃晃地去找下一杯。酒精把他搞得昏昏沉沉，满脑子只有西里斯快活的灰眼睛和湿润、饱满的嘴唇，今晚西里斯看上去真的很好，一个很好的西里斯不属于他。他只有在西里斯沮丧疲惫得没力气赶走自己的时候才能获准陪他一会儿，或者西里斯需要借魔法史笔记的时候，他有求于莱姆斯时会缠着好级长说一大堆甜言蜜语，莱姆斯承认自己经常故意刁难对方。

又一阵哄闹，莱姆斯都懒得看是西里斯又招惹了谁，今晚那家伙是毫无争议的派对明星。不过他还是抬起了头，反正他也没什么别的可看——于是他发现西里斯和尼法朵拉·唐克斯正在吃一根巧克力棒，那种一人叼着一头，挑逗性的方式。莱姆斯猛然站起，几乎把酒撒了一身。

唐克斯是安多米达·布莱克的女儿，西里斯的外甥女，他居然敢——

仿佛感知到莱姆斯的视线，巧克力棒应景地断了，起哄的人群发出失望的声音，莱姆斯的神经则松下来了些许。但这不代表他会放过西里斯，无论如何这都太过分了。在西里斯找到下一个目标前，莱姆斯拽住了他的一边胳膊肘，把他拖进了酒窖。西里斯因为他粗鲁的动作嗷嗷叫了几声，但没怎么反抗，由着莱姆斯把自己拍在墙上。

昏暗中，西里斯的眼睛迷惑而有点恼火地睁大，嘴唇微微分开，闻起来像酒和香水，这令莱姆斯更火冒三丈。

“你为什么要那样？”他质问道。

“什么？”西里斯问，“跟朵拉吃巧克力？拜托，这是派对！”

“你……你亲了唐克斯！”莱姆斯控诉道，“她是你的外甥女！”

“我们压根没碰到——再说亲了又怎样？”西里斯单手掐腰，尽管仍然被莱姆斯固定在身体和墙中间，却显得相当强势，“她成年了，是个傲罗，她经历过的事比我们加入凤凰社那会儿多多了，她想亲谁就亲谁。”

“那不代表你就可以随便亲她！”

西里斯眯起眼看了他几秒，然后笑了。

“放心。”他拍拍莱姆斯的肩膀，“我觉得她对你的兴趣比对我大多了，别嫉妒。”

简直他妈扯淡。莱姆斯挥开他的手，西里斯不笑了。

“你今天到底什么毛病？”他转而用手指头戳莱姆斯的胸口，“整晚板着一张脸，跟谁都不说话，每次我看你就瞪我，就好像我得罪了你似的。现在我不去招惹你，你倒来朝我发脾气了？”

“你今晚实在太……不体面了。”莱姆斯搜肠刮肚，“我理解你想好好开心一下，我也希望你开心，但你没有必要表现得像个……像个应召男妓！”

“啥玩意儿？”

“我不是那个意思。”莱姆斯迅速纠正自己，“但……你几乎和屋子里的每个活物调情。”

除了我，他没说。

有那么几秒西里斯惊呆了，随后他大笑起来，“我的通缉令贴满大街小巷，结果你突然开始担心我的公众形象了？”

“这不好笑。”莱姆斯咬着牙。

“到底是为什么？”西里斯舔舔嘴唇，这差不多抽干了莱姆斯剩余的思考能力，“我跟其他人调情，这惹怒你了？”

答案实在太明显。莱姆斯吞咽了一下，西里斯注视着他，笑容消失了，他的头向一侧歪过去，目光闪烁不定。

“如果我做错了别打我。”

他慢慢向莱姆斯靠近，仿佛真的担心如果莱姆斯躲避不及，会反手给他一下。没准他觉得再等个十年比较安全。莱姆斯毫不犹豫地加快了他们的进度，一只温暖的手立刻捧住他的脸，他把手指插进西里斯留长的头发，另一只下滑到臀部。西里斯在他嘴里笑了，如法炮制，还使劲捏了一下，享受莱姆斯的惊叫。

“该回派对了。”他们分开后，西里斯装模作样地整了整领口，莱姆斯咆哮一声，将它直接扯开。

他就是要让其他人看到西里斯带着一个散乱的领口跟他一起出现，所有那些刚才碰过西里斯、在他身上留下香水味的人。

行吧，他就是在嫉妒，怎么的？

“我不这么认为。”他的手指占有性地压住对方的锁骨，西里斯呻吟了一声，“但我不反对上楼。”

“我的房间。”西里斯永远不会放弃讨价还价。

“同意。”

（全文完）


End file.
